


So I risk it all just to be with you

by Wxlipse



Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But its for one paragraph, Cassunzel Week (Disney), Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), F/F, Minor Angst, i rushed this, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse
Summary: She had a duty to uphold.She had a promise to keep.---For Day 2 of Cassunzel Week: Secrets and Promises.---Short One-Shot.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	So I risk it all just to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Another rushed fic, hooray!

“Do not turn me into restless waters if you cannot promise to be my stream.”

Sanober Khan

* * *

Cassandra studied her gauntlet covered hand, thin lines under her eyes. It had only been a month since she received the injury, but it still stung sometimes. Cassandra glanced over to where Rapunzel was laughing with the others. Despite the small amount of anger she felt about the incident at the tree, a small smile worked itself onto her face. 

As she fidgeted with the hilt of her sword, her thoughts wandered back to when they first left Corona. She had told Rapunzel that she promised the king she'd protect her. Though it was true, she hadn't promised her best friend's father, but herself. She turned her focus back to the armor over her hand and grimaced.

Back at the tree, Cassandra had gotten her hand burnt when trying to snap Rapunzel out of a trance. The incident had left her supposedly permanently scarred. And because of that, she had to remaster everything she had learned years ago with her left hand.

Although it seemed as though Cassandra promised to protect Rapunzel because she was the princess, that wasn't the case. She was protecting Rapunzel because she was her friend. But Rapunzel being her friend, couldn't explain the entire picture.

From Rapunzel turning into a bird to it the Decay Incantation seeming as if it had killed her best friend, she couldn't forget the fear she'd felt. The two events that had made her scared the woman she'd slowly grown to love was gone forever. She took a glance at Rapunzel, sighing, still relieved that she had survived both of the ordeals.

No matter how many times she'd felt as if Rapunzel had disregarded her attempts to keep her safe, she still would keep her promise. When Cassandra heard Rapunzel and the others calling for her, she stood up and went over to them, reciting her oath quietly. 

She would keep her best friend safe until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Tightrope" by Michelle Williams.


End file.
